Skullgirls: The Unbreakable
by Sanspop14
Summary: A Skullgirls AU, a what-if scenario, what if Carol was not the only one who was taken from her family, take a peek into the story in where there are two Lab Zero experiments, but one of them regains their full will and control, while the other is not so fortunate. Will add more characters and cameos in the future. First story.
1. Chapter 0 - The Beginning

Author's Note:

Hello everyone, Sanspop14 here, and this story will be my first fanfic, hope you guys will enjoy the story, any review is welcome. I was primarily inspired to make one from stories like "The Wonderful World of SkullGirls" by SkyMoarchSpitfire and some friends of mine. Enjoy.

Chapter 0: The Beginning

It was a sunny and windy afternoon in Maplecrest, as the leaves started to turn to brown and flow into the wind, the students at a nearby school are getting ready to leave. After the final bell had rung, the students all went to their homes to relax, except for three, "Hey! Wait up!" said a fairly short brunette to the other two students walking down the sidewalk, "Huh? Oh, hey Carol!" replied a silver-haired girl, "Sorry for being Late Filia, I had to pack my stuff." said Carol, "It's all good, right Nik?" Filia replied as both turn to their new friend, Nik, who recently moved to the canopy kingdom as his father received a position to work in the kingdom, "Yeah, there's no rush", he replied, "plus we have plenty of time to get to the Malt shop, so we're all good". After some time, they started asking questions about each other, "So, how are you liking the kingdom so far?" asked Filia, "It's been good so far, tons of new things to see" replied Nik as they approached the shop, they have been planning to visit the shop since lunch, so that they could break the ice easier than to talk in a noisy cafeteria, "seen a ton of crazy stuff happening around too, I have been seeing posters for a circus that's gonna be happening later, are you guys interested in coming with me?" asked Nik, "Sure! That sounds like fun!" Carol replied back. "Where are we meeting up?" asked Carol, "we should probably show him around first though, that way, he wouldn't get lost. Are you up for some walking Nik?" asked Filia, "Sure, that would be nice" Nik replied back.

As the group head out of the shop, someone from afar was watching them, she was wearing a nurse's outfit with an eyepatch over one of her eyes, ~bzzt~"This is Brain Drain, do you hear me Valentine, over."~bzzt~, "Yes, I hear you, I think we might have two perfect candidates for our experiments", "I only told you to get one, one is perfect for our research", "What if the one we take fails suddenly if we were to implement the parasite?", she was waiting for a reply, but she was only given silence, after some time, Brain Drain replies back, "Fine, take the two candidates, but make sure no one sees you". Smiling, Valentine calls back to Brain Drain with a somewhat playful voice "Alright, will be back in twenty-three hundred hours with the subjects, this will be fun….."

It was now five p.m., Nik was ready for their visit to the circus, as he left the room, he went straight to the kitchen to tell his parents where he was going, "Hey Mom, Dad, I'm just gonna go with some friends to the circus, be back in a bit!" Nick called out, "No problem, just make sure you get back here before it gets too late, okay?" his mom replied back, "Be safe out there!" his dad called out to him, "Don't worry, I'll be back soon.", "They grow up so fast." Nik's mother said to her husband, "Yeah, and it'll be the last time you'll remember having one", "WHA-", their shock was cut short by being shot in the back with syringes filled with an unknown liquid, "Well, that was quick." Valentine told herself, admiring her work, "Those amnesics will work their magic, soon they'll forget they even had a son, now onto the second one.".

_Meanwhile…. At the Circus…_

"Man, I'm excited, this is the first time I've seen something like this." Nik said to both Carol and Filia, "Yeah, I'm excited too! Are you excited too, Filia?" Carol asked Filia, "Yup! And I have some snacks too!" As Filia raised her hands to show the bags of snacks she bought for them to eat while watching the show, as they enter the tent, they are greeted by an enormous sight of the main center stage, the ropes in the air and the sounds of the crowd getting ready to watch the show filled both their eyes and ears of this spectacle. "Hey, guys! Let's sit over here!" Filia called to the two, "Nice call, these are good seats too, we get to see everything up here." Carol replied back. After they had sat down and got ready for the show, the lights started to dim and the entrance to the tent was immediately closed, A large voice started to speak to the crowd "Welcome everyone to Cirque de Cartes! We hope you're all ready and enjoy tonight's performances of our amazing and talented performers! And now for our first act for tonight! She is one of our top performers, Master of the living weapon: Vice-Versa and the ultimate combination of power and beauty, we present to you: CEREBELLA!", as the ringleader uttered the words, a woman ran out to the stage and waved happily to the crowd, she had a orange colored dress to compliment her hat and her slightly tan skin, and to contrast her blue hair, "Hello everyone! Hope everyone is having a great and grand time tonight!", the crowd erupted as she performed her death-defying tightrope act while carrying two elephants with her hat, as soon as her act was done, she began to wave to the audience as she walked back to the backstage. "That was amazing!" Nik said in awe, "this is awesome!".

_Meanwhile...At the backstage…. _As soon as Cerebella walked in, she was greeted by the other performers, one of which was her friend, Feng, she had a red dress and two birds and two large feathers in her hair, "You did great out there, as expected of one of the 'top performers', but personally I think that you could perform in the centre ring than the tightrope. " Feng told to Cerebella, "Aw, thanks, you'll do great out there too once it's your turn to perform, I just know it! And besides, if I was performing down below, no would look up to see you perform." Cerebella replied back with her arms around Feng's shoulders, she looked around the room to find a certain face, one she was hoping to see tonight, and in record time she found the person who she was looking for, "Vitale! Did you see me out there, Vitale?" asked a older looking man, he was in a suit and had a pair of glasses on, "When Feng told me that you were coming, I practiced hard all weekend, I even added the elephants too! Good thing they didn't poop this time.", "Yes, yes…. You did fine, that hat of yours can put on quite a show." Vitale responded, "But now to business, can I speak to you in private? I have a job for you that needs your… special talents." Vitale asked Cerebella as they walked out of the the tent.

_Back with the group…._ After the show had ended, the group had walked out of the tent and started to head home, "Man, that was great!" Nik exclaimed, "I hope we get to do more of this in the future." Carol replied back, "Yeah, tonight was a ton of fun, though I wished that I bought more snacks…" Filia replied back to the group, "Yeah… you kinda ate it all before the show even ended, it's all good though." Nik replied back to Filia, "I don't know, I started to get really hungry earlier, I ate before I even went here." Filia tells the group, "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, right, Nik?" Carol says to Nik while she nudges her elbow to his, "huh? Uh, yeah, I'm pretty sure it's just your metabolism or something like that…" Nik replies back. When they finally reached a certain point in their path, they went their separate ways and headed for their homes, as Nik saw the lights at his home, he started to think of his comfy bed and how long of a sleep he'll be doing as it is a weekend night. He suddenly stops in his tracks when he sees something weird in one of the windows of his house, he shakes his head and checks again to find nothing there, "Huh, that's weird, I swear I saw someone, must be my imagination" Nik thinks to himself as he enters the house, as he opened the front door, he was greeted to the sight of a woman in a nurse's outfit in the main hallway, "What the- Who are you!? What are you doing in my house?!" Nik asked, panic in his voice, "Oh, I'm just picking the perfect candidate for our little research project, hope you don't mind that we picked you for it" the nurse replied back in a calm voice, "What?! I didn't agree to participate in anything of the sort!" Nik replies, almost screaming, "Oh? Well, too bad, it's mandatory, have a nice sleep, hun" the nurse answering back to Nik, who was in complete shock over what he had heard, suddenly, the nurse shot a syringe to his neck, he immediately felt drowsy, "why... are… yo..you..doi..ing..this?" Nik asked slowly, "Easy, for the sake of defeating the next Skullgirl." the nurse replied back, now with his eyes almost closed, he could see her open up a body bag and covering him up, "I have one of the candidates ready for transportation, en route to the next one, then to Lab 0 for drop off" was one of the last things he heard before he passed out.

Author's Note:

And...That's it, the prologue to my story, hope you guys enjoyed this, and thank you for reading. If you have some questions or thoughts on the story, please leave it in the reviews section, any form of criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading and see you guys in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1 - A Failed Transformation

Author's Note:

Hello everyone, and welcome back! Hope that the first chapter set the stage for the story. Now for a little bit of information about the characters, the OC that I had just inserted in this story is Nik, I had a random thought that if the Skullgirl's blood would also work on the opposite gender, and to be honest with you guys, I just used a random name generator and set the settings to give me Greek names, I know. So, with that out of the way, I hope you will enjoy chapter two of the story, and again, Comments and reviews are very much welcome.

_Chapter 1: A Failed Transformation_

"Vitals, stable. Brain functions, fine. Parasite synthesis, forty-eight percent complete." Valentine says to herself while she paces around a dimly lit lab, there were vials of chemicals on different tables, a large screen with two separate heart monitors is connected to the arms of the two bodies on the table, their faces were covered with a cloth.

"Seems like these two are compatible, they even have the same blood type, huh," Valentine says to herself as she closely watches the two unconscious bodies, the door to the lab suddenly opens, and on the other side was Brain Drain, slowly walking up to Valentine.

"So, how are the patients doing? I hope that you weren't adding any more modifications, I only want to see them react to the Skullgirl blood that we made, especially the one over there," as Brain Drain raises his finger to point to the second body, Brain Drain slowly walks over to said table and pulls the cloth to side. On the table laid a masked figure, the mask having a somewhat owl-like pattern.

"I'm only interested in the outcome in this one, compatibility is one of the things you promised that would happen when we took him in to be tested on." Brain Drain says as he then looks over to the other table. "And what about this one, did the blood completely synthesize with her parasite and body?" Brain Drain asks.

"Of course it did, you know me well, don't you?" Valentine replies back. "And besides, what's the worst that could happen if this doesn't go well?"

"The worst that could happen is that we lose a healthy candidate for our project, and you don't want that to happen, Valentine," Brain Drain replies. "How long do they have left until they wake up from their state?"

"They wake up in about an hour, then we can prepare tests on their lethality," Valentine replies back as she skims through the data on the computer.

"Very well, I expect to see them in that time frame. Be sure that they are in perfect condition," Brain Drain said as he exited the room. As the doors closed behind him, Valentine looks at the pair and smiles. "This will be fun..." she grinned.

_**Meanwhile, in a dark part of Maplecrest**_

"Ughh… my head…" groaned a figure, they slowly opened their eyes and saw that they were in some kind of alleyway, "ohh... where... am I…?"

Their eyes look around the filthy alley and see the night sky. Their vision was blurry; they reached out to feel their face and find that there was a pair of glasses.

"Wait... who... Who am I…?" they thought to themselves immediately, they slowly stood up and saw the exit of the alleyway, as they neared the exit, three thugs suddenly stood in their way. "Hey there, little missie. Where do you think you're going?" said one of the thugs.

She immediately frowned and tried to push through the group, but their strength proved otherwise. "What's with the attitude, huh? Don't you know who you're messing with sweetie?"

They pushed her over and started to walk slowly towards the figure, she looked around and spotted a wooden baseball bat. She dashed to it and seized it, readying herself to swing the wooden weapon.

"Aww, how cute, you think that bat is gonna protect you? Think again." The thug pulled out a revolver from his coat pocket. "Now, if you want to live, you have to come with us. We swear we won't hurt ya".

She breathed heavier than before, and looked around for an escape route but couldn't find one.

just about when she was about to give up, she heard a voice. "Hey kid, if you want to live, you gotta listen to me. You have to run towards them, and when I say jump, you have to _**JUMP**_," the voice tells her.

She was hesitant at first, but had to trust in the mysterious voice, "On the count of three, run, okay?" the voice said, as the voice tell her the thugs start moving closer.

"One…" they were now pulling all sorts of weapons from their pockets, Knives ,guns, saws, anything that you can think of.

"Two…" with their guns aimed and knives ready to stab, they were now ready to attack her.

Three…. NOW!" She then sprints towards the group at full speed and jumps, she was then launched high up into the air, she saw the lights and the buildings, the bustling cars and bright light of the casinos, she was simply starstruck at what she saw.

"HEY KID, GET YER HEAD IN THE GAME" the voice calls her back into reality as they are now falling towards the gang and to her surprise, she felt her hair starting to move irregularly, what she then saw was black tendrils coming out from the back of her head, one of the tendrils started to attack the goon on the left by simply piercing the knives they were holding and uppercutting them, the two other men we frozen from fear after witnessing the brutal beatdown their friend received.

"Wha-what are you?" exclaimed one of the conscious goons, "You're some kind of freak, aren't ya? You're one of those parasite users da boss was talking about!" the second goon said, pointing to the figure who was now turning to look at them, her eyes was red with a crimson glow, her hair was flowing freely, even though there was no wind in the air.

"Ge-g-Get 'er!" the gun goon said, as soon as the goon said the word, the hair-tendrils shot out and stuffed his revolver until it cracked and burst rendering the weapon useless, then the other tendrils formed large fists and rapidly attacked the gun goon repeatedly, The other goon stood in shock and runs away from the scene.

Standing in the middle of the mess the woman regains composure and looks around for the source of the voice that was guiding her, after a few minutes, she was confused as to where the person is.

"Hey kid" the voice called out, she was taken aback after the call, but quickly regains her composure.

"Who are you, and why were you helping me?", the woman called out to the voice.

"My name is Samson, and, if you don't freak out, I'm actually part of you" Samson tells the woman.

"What..do you mean by 'part of me'?" the woman asked back.

"Touch the top of your head, trust me, you'll be fine" Samson tells the woman.

A little hesitant on the orders of the voice, the woman slowly reached for the the top of her head, as she reached over, she felt something wet, and something sharp. Her face almost instantly turned pale with fright and she slowly sits down in realization that she now has a mouth on her head.

"I told ya to not freak out, didn't I? By the way kid, you asked my name, but ya didn't tell me yours, so, Who are you?" asked Samson. The woman's brain was suddenly blank, she tried hard to remember, but the only name that she could truly remember was :

"Filia, the name's Filia.", She then slowly stood up and looked around, "Even though I can't see you right now, I thankful that you helped me out there Samson." Filia told Samson, "c'mon let's get out of here" Filia said as they sneaked around to look for shelter, all the while her glasses, lay shattered on the floor, a by-product of such an event.

_**Back at Lab Zero, An hour later...**_

Valentine was pacing around in the lab, checking over the notes that she made about the two subjects, she then proceeds to change their names, "hmmmm… So this girl's name is Carol, well, now you're called…" Valentine thinks to herself, "Well, she does have a giant wheel made out of blades, I'll call her… Painwheel,"

She then proceeded to change her name to the more ridiculous, yet logical, nickname. "And for the other one…" she thinks to herself as she then turns over to the other figure in the room, "hmmm... Now this one is a interesting one, i should call you, Lycan, yeah, that sounds about right for you and your abilities." she then swiped up on her data sheet and proceeded to input the names of their synthetic parasites.

"Now for you Painwheel, your parasite's name will be…" she then pulls out a book out from nowhere, and proceeds to flip to random page, "Gae Bolga, and…" flips to another page, "Buer Drive! I know nothing about these names, but I've been very lucky using this book over the years, so it might be another one that's named properly." Valentine thinks and shrugs to herself as she then proceeds to randomly name the other figure. "Now your parasite is now called…" she then flips to another random page in her book, "and yours will be, Lupin, Now that's done-"

Before she could end her sentence, Brain Drain then walks into the room, "times up, Valentine. How far have you gotten in the process?" Brain Drain asks Valentine.

"Well, I just finished naming their parasites, so yeah, I i'd say that i'm pretty much done, " Valentine replied back, "so, I'm guessing that it's time for the 'brainwashing' portion of the experiment?" Valentine Asked Brain Drain.

"Of course, it is one of my _specialties, _are the devices ready?" Brain Drain asks

"Duh, it's been ready for about two weeks, even before we got these guys," Valentine replies back, "let me grab it for you real quick" Valentine tells Brain Drain as she then enters the inventory to retrieve the masks, she then exits with two almost similar, yet different masks, one had a Cross-like design that had Stitch-like clips to hold it in place, while the other mask had a V-like, stitch pattern as the design.

"Here you go, you should definitely take a design class. For a genius, you have poor art skills" Valentine says as she tosses the masks towards Brain Drain.

"Don't mock my art skills, it took me three hours just to finish those…" Brain Drain replied back to Valentine's quip towards his lack of skills towards the arts.

"Now time to initiate the procedure," He then applies the masks on their faces and merges it with their skin, "Now let's try this one at a time" Brain Drain then tries to wake up Carol using the mask, "Now you must WAKE UP!".

Carol then opens her eyes slowly, taking in the sight in-front of her, the tall, floating robot man, The Ninja Nurse watching at a distance and the scientific items that were surrounding her.

"Where… Am I?", Carol tries to speak, but she then notices that her voice is now rougher, coarser, and deeper, "what.. did y-y-you do to m-me?" Carol asks the two figures right in-front of her, "No time for questions, little one, now you must follow my commands," he then raises his hand and sends his commands to her mind using his "Brain-Power".

"N-No! Stop I-I-IT!" Carol tries to resist his commands and tries to attack him directly, in an instant, Valentine defends Brain Drain using her bonesaw, "Uh-uh, not so fast," Valentine then pushes Carol away from Brain Drain and holds her down, as to make the process easier for him.

"NO! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" Carol asks, while she tries to free herself from the clutches of her abductors, but her attempts were futile and the sturggle made her exhausted faster as she was not yet used to her new body. She then caught a glimpse of Valentines covered eye, it was a permanently shut eye, with a scar along her face.

"Well, it's for science, of course" Brain Drain replies back while Carol was in shock at Valentine's face, Carol's eyes then turned blank, he was successful in infiltrating the young girl's mind, Carol's actions has now eased up and she slowly stood up right in front of her captors.

"You are no longer 'Carol', you will now be called 'Painwheel' at this moment on, your parasites are 'Gae Bolga' and 'Buer Drive'." Brain Drain tells Painwheel, "Now, follow Valentine into the next room, I will see you there later."

Valentine then escorts Painwheel out of the room, Brain Drain then initiates the procedure on Nik. After he had placed and installed the mask on his face, his eyes suddenly opened and grabbed Brain Drain's hand, his hand then grows muscle and… short hairs?

"Wha-" He then throws him across the room, the shock throws him off guard and knock him unconscious, the out-of-control parasite user then breaks the restrictors from his limbs and smashes through the roof, escaping from his nefarious captors.

"What happened?" Valentine runs back into the room, in complete shock after she sees Brain Drain on the floor, "hey, are you ok? Who did this to you?" Valentine asks Brain Drain as she helps him off the floor.

"Lycan, he has escaped, we must find him quick, his power is unregulated and is beyond my control" Brain Drain replies back, they then stare at the massive hole that was created by the test subject. The massive moon illuminating the lab. "If his power goes unchecked, he may overload himself with too much power"

"Nothing that I haven't seen before, this is an easy job, don't worry about it, Brain, I got this."

Author's note:

Three to four months later, some help and a bad case of both writer's block, laziness and a busy schedule later, now we have chapter one! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, Big thanks and shout-out to my friend fgtdyd for helping me out with syntax, proper writing and tips for writing, they even went as far as to fix all of the errors in both of the chapters! Give him some love by following him and reading his stories. This wraps up this chapter, see you guys next time!


End file.
